Fix You
by Sashaaa
Summary: She thought she had turned into a bird, that she could fly away from this grotesque horror of a life. But no, reality hit her as hard as the cold, stone ground. E/E Be gentle and review! First Les Mis fic, next chap up in, oh... the next couple of minutes?
1. Prologue

_**So, this is the first of MANY Les Mis fics, I absolutely adore it, and not even kidding, I have an infinite amount of possible stories running through my head right now, so... if you're an E/E shipper... here we go ;) Please no flames, this is strictly 2012 movieverse, and honestly, come on people, practice makes perfect...**_

_**So, without further ado...**_

**Prologue**

Her bare, grimy feet flew silently over the muddied cobblestones, a look of sheer terror contorting her features. Her dark hair framed her face as she looked behind her, not caring where she was going, as long as she was safe. She didn't see the uneven flagstone until it was too late, and she was soaring. For a second she thought she had turned into a bird, and could fly away from this grotesque horror of a life. But no, reality hit her as hard as the cold, stone, ground.

Uneven footsteps and drunken shouting could be heard behind her, and her heart twisted with fear. She did not notice the flow of blood trickling down her muddy face as she stood up, clawing desperately at her skirts. This damned dress...

Suddenly hands were on her, gagging her, grabbing her, dragging her into a nearby alley. She struggled furiously against her attacker, but couldn't break free. They threw her in the gutter, looming over her broken body, blocking out the moon.

"Father... please."

He sneered, his red hair sticking out like the horns of a demon. "Shut yo' mouth, bitch. I gotta special beatin' for trynna run."

She barely felt him kick her, over and over again, barely felt her limp body being shoved up against the wall, abused, raped. This man owned her, and no matter how far she ran, he would find her.

When he was finished with her he threw her on the ground. Her vision went red with blood, and her body felt numb, senseless. She was so dizzy, so tired... She shakily lifted her hand to her head and felt the giant gash opening up her skin. She didn't know how she had acquired it, from the ground or her father, but it did not matter.

She stood up, one hand trying to stop the blood flowing freely from her head, the other grasping onto the wall beside her. The world around her began to spin, and she stumbled forward, if only to try to remain right side up in proportion to the upside down alley.

A bright light shone in front of her, as if her world was one fire, but she didn't mind. Like a moth to a flame, chasing her pain. She reached for the light and tripped. She closed her eyes on the way down, I'm flying again, her thoughts turned to peace. Suddenly she was jarred uncomfortably, being caught by the warm arms of the flames.

She looked accusingly up at the silhouette of golden curls against the beautiful light. "I was flying."

For a moment her eyes sharpened, and she could see every inch of this man's skin, the contrast of the shadows his golden locks cast against his porcelain skin, the crease of worry between his eyes.

"Mademoiselle, are you all right?"

His voice was like golden syrup, like music to her ears. "Are you an angel?" She whispered hoarsely, gazing up at him in wonder.

He ripped off a bit of his shirt and pressed it against her head, trying to help her stand from where she was kneeling on the ground.

"What is your name?"

She smiled hazily up at him. "Eponine."

She began to sway again as she tried to stand, and before she could protest, he scooped her up into his arms. "I am Enjolras."

Her last comprehensible thought before the world turned to black was the feeling of the fiery angel's embrace.

Alright, so here's my dilemma, listen up! I don't if I should fast forward to farther in their friendship, or start out with the morning after and all that fluffy crap... so yeah!

And also, I've read SO many fics about Enjolras taking care of Eponine, saving her, bringing her to live with him, blah blah blah. And don't get me wrong, those are great, but if at any time I start going stereotype, someone PLEASE punch me in the boob. Seriously.

Don't worry, I'll have some unexpected fics coming up soon, but I just figured I'd start off easy... Shpanks for reading! ;3


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Most people would suspect that the awakening after two days of concussion and injury induced comatose would be slow and groggy, and for most people it was. Eponine wasn't most people.

So, naturally, when she awoke in a stranger's bed lacking clothes save for sterile looking white bandages, well... she wasn't exactly calm.

"AHHHHH!" The shrill scream echoed through the walls of the flat, jolting awake a grungy looking Enjolras from his rest at her bedside.

She pointed a shaking finger at him, holding the sheets bundled up around her neck. "You. Stay away from me. I will punch you. And you will bleed."

He raised his hands above his head, his blonde curls spilling across his sleepy face. "I'm now going to touch you. You were on the brink of death, I brought you back. See?" He reached out to gently touch the bandage on her head.

For a second, brown eyes met blue, and the only sound was the birds singing odes to the sun, the sun that was reflected in the two's eyes. Then the moment was over and she jerked her head back, immediately sending a shooting pain up her neck.

"Ow..." She bent over, gripping at her head.

He gently tugged her hands away from her hair. "Look what you've gone and done, the wounds open again." He sighed and padded over to the small table in the corner, grabbing some bandages and a bowl of water.

"Let me see it," His voice held a note of irritability.

She studied him, brows furrowed, "Oh, _excuse-moi, Monsieur_, but if you have better things to do, then I'll just be going..."

She made to stand up but was immediately taken over by a wave of nausea and retched on his bare feet.

His eyes turned dark with anger and he swelled up, but she didn't care. Her hand was on her head and her eyes were hazy as she swayed from side to side.

She fell and he barely had time to swoop forward and catch her before she hit the ground.

"This is becoming quite a habit, _Mademoiselle_."

"Only because you rise to the occasion."

"And let you fall?"

"What a nimble young boy, my Angel is."

She passed out once again, and gently he stood up with her. Immediately his face colored as he realized that she had barely anything on. Averting his eyes, he carefully lowered her onto the bed, clearing his throat as he covered her unconscious form with the sheet once more.

He heard a 'squelch,' and looked down with dread to where her vomit still covered his feet. "What did I get myself into?" He wondered sadly to himself.

–

"Now let's try this again."

Eponine looked blankly at him over the sheet she was peeking out of. Eponine didn't get embarrassed easily, but she had puked on the man's feet.

"My name is Enjolras." He bowed stiffly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She straightened up thoughtfully. "So that's where I got Angel... I honestly believed that was your name. Enjol, Angel, it's all the same."

He cleared his throat, looking a bit confused. "And I believe your name is, Emilie...?"

She smirked. "Eponine, but nice try." She gazed around, an admiring look in her eyes. "This place really is nice."

He cocked an eyebrow. Sidetracked easily? He decided to keep the thought to himself. "My apologies, _Mademoiselle_. You could hardly see straight when we met, let alone speak."

She grinned cheekily. "_Mademoiselle_, now that's a new one! I think I quite like it, actually. Don't you think it suits me?" She batted her eyelashes at him, jutting out a bony shoulder. "I am the quite the lady, after all." She broke into mirthless laughter, and all he could do was stand there uncomfortably until her manic fit died down.

She leaned back, sighing contentedly. "So what about you, Angel?" She cocked her head to the side, evaluating him. "Are you a doctor?"

He blushed, moving to sit down again in the chair beside her bed. "Um, no, actually. My friend Joly is studying to be one, he's the one who bandaged you up. I didn't see anything!" He couldn't stop him from blurting it out, and immediately he regretted it, his face turning purple.

She considered him for a moment before breaking into chuckles. "We have quite the gentleman here, now don't we? Little Angel, out of his head, got a little _gamine_ in his bed." She sang mockingly.

His brow wrinkled and he reached one hand forward to rest on her head. As he suspected, it was flaming. He sighed, withdrawing it. She looked at him angrily, grabbing his hand and putting it back, before relaxing into the bed. "Your palm is cool, it feels so nice." She murmured.

He sighed, sitting on the side of the bed to comply to the delirious girl's wants. He would sit there all night if it made her feel better.

**Kinda an abrupt end to this chapter, but I just kinda wanted to set the basis to their relationship. Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Open the window."

Enjolras looked up from where he was scribbling furiously on the desk in the corner, his face a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "What?"

Eponine tilted her head towards the window. "The window. Open it."

Enjolras sighed, standing up and rubbing a hand across his forehead. "It's freezing."

Eponine's eyebrows rose in amusement. "How would you know? All you ever do is sit in this bloody house writing."

Eponine sighed in contentment and Enjolras opened the window, letting in a fresh breeze smelling of spring. She relaxed, closing her eyes and letting the puff of wind to gently tug at her hair. She felt the sun warm her face and began to hum a tune from her childhood about a flower waiting for summer.

Enjolras sunk down to the floor, leaning back against the wall. "You're right, it isn't so bad."

Eponine opened one eye, shining with amusement. "See? There's lots of things I know." Abruptly she sat up, looking at him intently, and burst into laughter.

He sprung up, startled. "What? What is it?" When he realized she was only laughing, his brow furrowed, and he crossed his arms. "What's so funny?"

She simply giggled, pointing at his head. He looked down at his hands and saw the ink on them, and sighed.

She stood up, walking over to get the sponge from the table. "Come here." She sat him down on the bed. She put one hand on his knee, leaning forward in such close proximity to him, that he couldn't keep a blush from creeping up his neck.

She dabbed at the ink with the sponge, her sweet breath filling his senses. He winced at the cold, and she smacked him lightly, pointing a finger at him. "Don't be a baby."

They searched each other's eyes for a moment, and he leaned forward a mite forward, glancing down at her lips. She coughed uncomfortably and turned her attention back to his forehead before moving away. "All clean." She glanced at him, amusement in her eyes. "Wuss."

He stood up, wanting to be close to her once more. "I am not a wuss."

She turned away from him, washing the sponge in the basin, her head held high. Enjolras slowly walked up behind her, unable to resist the sunbathed beauty shining before him in nothing but a nightdress.

He slipped a hand around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She succumbed for a moment, closing her eyes and reveling in the smell of him wreathing around her, the feeling of his warm breath against her neck.

He slipped his other arm around her and pulled her close to him, and she turned around in his arms to face him. She couldn't help herself but to slide her hands around his neck, to pull his face closer to hers. They stood there for a moment, both breathing heavily.

He studied her face for a moment, eyes closed, rays of sunlight illuminating her skin and bringing red highlights out in her hair. And then he kissed her.

Eponine had had a hard life, full of hunger, cold, pain, disrespect. Yet all of the gentleness and love in that one simple touch erased it all. As he tightened his arms around her waist, she felt her heart slowly being stitched back together, the wounds acquired over her short life healed.

And as soon as he pulled back, as he broke the kiss, she felt her world shatter again. She pushed him away in anger, her face flushing. "How dare you?"

Enjolras just looked confused "Wha-"

She poked him sharply in the chest, if only to touch him once more. "I thought you actually cared, saving me, taking me into your care." She scoffed. "When all you wanted was some hussy to warm your bed."

She grabbed her tan dress from the bottom of the bed, not bothering to change out of her nightdress. "Good day to you, Monsieur. May our paths not cross again."

She stormed out of the room, and he stood there for a moment in shock, before sprinting after her.

Eponine couldn't believe it. For a couple of days, everything had seemed perfect. She was in a warm bed, well fed, being respected by a kind man. Well, of course it couldn't last. She didn't deserve that kind of life. After all, as her father put it, she was just a useless whore.

She tugged the shabby dress on over her nightgown, not caring. _Twice the warmth,_ she thought to herself, bitterly amused. She made a point of slamming the door behind her on the way out, before pounding down the stairs and out into the chilly evening. _Of course now it's cold._

She ignored the pounding in her head and the slight dizziness that took over her. She'd had worse injuries, but eying the the approaching storm clouds, she felt a chill to the bone. The last thing she needed was to get sick.

The clouds were just breaking when she heard Enjolras running down the stairs behind her.

She snorted and kept marching, ignoring the sound of his approaching footsteps. Suddenly she felt his hand gently grab her shoulder and spin her around. The rain pattered down around them as they stood there, just looking about her. Goosebumps rose upon her arms, spreading out from where their skin connected.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice the epitome of exhaustion.

"Eponine, I-"

She cut him off. "I don't want to hear this, it's bad enough I have to take this kind of disrespect fr-"

He covered her mouth with his hand, pulling her close. "Eponine, stop. I would never want to hurt you. I don't know what you've been through, what kind of life you've had, but even if I'm just here as a friend, I want to help you." The rain fell harder around him, and he took a deep breath, letting his hands fall and taking a step back. "Please, just come back to the flat with me. It's freezing and your fever's back. I promise I won't touch you."

Eponine studied him for a moment, before springing forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck to tangle her fingers in his curly golden hair.

He gently pushed her away. "Eponine, stop. You don't know what you're doing, you have a fever."

She let him pull her close to him, his arm around her shoulders, and begin to lead her back to the apartment. She stopped for a moment, just to look up at his strong jaw and gentle eyes. "Sir, you truly are an Angel.

**Once again, I'm pretty much just setting everything up here, trying to get a little comedy in before the drama/romance. Cuz, I am a comedy girl, and I can't help pushing limits, as you can tell from her puking on his feet... I wasn't sure about that one, but I couldn't resist. **

**Also, I'm trying to figure out their characters here, because I've been pondering for so long how to do this! Oh well, there will be plenty more fics with different personalities, so if you don't like this one... let's try again next time, eh? **

**I LOVE REVIEWS. Thank you so much Eirini (pimpin' name btw) Nina, and Ladylise! I'm so glad you like it, and like I said before, if I screw anything up, you are perfectly welcome to punch me in the tit xD**

**OH and last of all, these are obviously based off of the 2012 movie cast... Cuz Aaron Tveit is NOT beautiful, ripped, or totally edible... nope. I haven't been watching clips from his Broadway shows on Youtube where he happens to be extremely biceppy and abby... Dear lord. Hahaha jk... ish.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This takes place when the Revolution is just beginning, so Enjolras hasn't developed that steel wall, and Eponine hasn't met Marius. I am gonna have a LOT of fun with that in the next few chapters :) So, here's the last bedroom chapter before they're thrown out into the world, and I'm really just using this to introduce the Revolution to Eponine.**

**Chapter 3**

Eponine lay upside down on the bed, bouncing her feet against the wall. Ever since that night, they hadn't talked about the kiss, or, more accurately, kisses, and Enjolras had been strangely closed off.

This particular spring morning, Enjolras was once again writing, and Eponine was going stir crazy. He had avoided talking to her for a week, and she was bored out of her mind.

She rolled over onto her stomach and rested her head on her palms. "Watcha writing over there, Monsieur?"

He looked up for a moment, his blue eyes blank. "A speech."

She perked up at this. "Ooh, what for? Speeches are always fun." She smirked at his stony expression.

"The Revolution."

Eponine scoffed at this, rolling back over. "The Revolution? So you're a part of all that nonsense?"

Enjolras set his pen down, finally looking concerned. "What do you mean?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "It's not going to work. You lot are gonna get yourselves killed."

He shook his head viciously. "The people will rise, we will bring the monarchy down."

She sat up on her knees, getting fired up. "No, you don't understand. Sure, some saints walk the streets as beggars, women dying to save their starving children, but for every good poor person, there's a monster of a man behind her, abusing her, leaving her. You should be starting out small, with women's rights, and then maybe people would begin to listen. If you have the brave urchins behind you, the children and the women, then maybe, _maybe,_ you'll be able to fight. But right now, chasing people whose lives you know not... You don't know their cowardice, or their bravery. To save a people, you must know the people."

He studied her for a moment, the fire in her eyes and passion in her voice. He was completely convinced. "I think we have our newest Revolutionary."

She snorted, falling back on the bed. "I'll not join in your useless crusade."

He stood up abruptly, causing his chair to rock. "Say you're right, say that maybe our cause is useless. But with someone like you," she raised her eyebrows up, and he immediately amended his statement, "someone who knows the people. Maybe then... we could win."

He jumped on the bed, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his, eyes pleading. "Eponine, please. Do this for me. I started this revolution, if not to save the people, then to at least bring attention to the cause. But with you, we might actually have a chance."

She looked down at him, shocked. She knew at that moment, that her choice could affect lives, or lack of them, forever more. She nodded. "Alright. But only for you, Angel."

He kissed her hands and stood up on top of the bed, pulling her with him. "Together, we will change the world."

Eponine was now seated at the desk with him, as he explained to her their plan. And she was beginning to fall asleep. "Enjolras, can't I just read the bloody thing? Honestly I'd rather be delirious again than listen to this right now."

He looked at her for a moment in quiet shock. "Y-You can read?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Of course I can. I may be an urchin now, but once I was a lady. Sort of."

He silently handed her the speech. "Read it then. Aloud."

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Doubtful much? Alright."

She cleared her throat, and began to read. "Where is the king that runs this show? The leader of this land? Are we all equal when we're dead? People have no money, and die. The lords steal their money. Where is the justice in that?" Eponine sighed.

"I can't read this anymore, Enjolras. You know I respect you, but this is awful. It sounds more like an interrogation than a speech. If you're going to give a speech, then you sure as hell better give it. You need to be powerful, passionate, you need to take your words and shove it down their throats, make them believe in you." She smiled softly, touching the side of his face. "Show them the Angel I know."

He thought for a moment, then a grin slowly spread across his face. "Why don't we show them Eponine?"

**Sorry this chap was short, I wrote a way longer version where she stood up on the table and gave him an example of the speech, and I was sooo proud of it, but nooooo my computer decided to wazz out and delete it. But oh well, the show must go on.**


End file.
